It Happened Again
by QxPicard SpockxKirk Its Love
Summary: It happened again. He lost his temper. Only-this time he went to far. Sometimes he forgets that the one he is playing around with is an omnipotent god-like being who could destroy with him a thought. Q/P plotless angsty-fluff. T  for homosexual kissing.


Disclaimer: All characters, names, themes and canon plotlines are © copyrighted to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures. I do not own any of the rights to these characters. I am not making any money with this.

Authors Note: This was the first Star Trek fan-fiction I ever wrote. Which is why it sucks. But It was my first and I thought it might as well get posted. This is rated T for suggestiveness and male kissing. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 00<p>

* * *

><p>It happened again.<p>

Q appeared aboard the Enterprise.

Picard lost his temper.

Q lost his tempter.

Picard went to far.

Due to hurt feelings Q caused chaos.

Picard couldn't handle what Q threw at him.

Q arrogantly pointed said fact out.

Picard pleaded with Q to help him and his crew.

Q relented and undid what trouble he had created.

That is how they ended up where they were. In Picard's room standing not but six feet from each other looking awkwardly at each other. Q was still hurt. Picard realized the error of his ways and was awkwardly glancing around the room, purposely avoiding the omnipotent being before him. He had once again over reacted for no reason and caused trouble that could have easily been avoided. He would have to apologize, and that was the most bitter of medicines.

"Q, I-"

"I don't want a half-hearted apology Juan-Luc." Q nearly snapped. Had Picard been a lesser man he would have flinched. "I get far to many of those from you and to be perfectly frank, I'm getting a little tired of them." The hurt in Q's voice did not fall on deft ears. And despite it being artificial, Picard's heart shifted a bit woefully in his chest. He had hurt Q's feelings-again-but this time was different. He had taken the super beings heartfelt feelings when exposed and stomped on them. It was quite unforgivable in his opinion. Asking for mere forgiveness was not an option.

The captain of the USS Enterprise bowed his head and inhaled deeply, resigning himself to his fate. This was going to be a painful experience for him, and he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for it. He took a step forward and looked up at Q; But only for a moment because looking at the other man was to hard-forcing him to glance away towards something else.

"Q, I know now how badly I've hurt you, not just now but in the past. Uncalled for remarks, cruel words. Words you did not entirely deserve." He paused, in attempt to keep hold of his resolve. He could feel Q starring intently at him. "I realize that all you have attempted to do was be a friend, to help us in ways we perhaps still do not understand-and I can't…I won't ask for your forgiveness Q." An edge had crept into his voice and he desperately wanted to get rid of it. It sounded accusing and that was not what he wanted. He cleared his throat in hopes of eliminated that element.

A long awkward silence fell over the two; Picard could feel beads of sweat appear upon his brow and on the back of his neck. His palms were sweaty and his stomach twisted violently. He couldn't quite distinguish whether or not his color had drained or flushed. He cleared his throat again and forced himself to meet Q's gaze. He would make them even. Forgiveness was not an option. "Q…, Q I know you'll know what I'm saying is true, so you can pretend it isn't or whatever but…." How could he possibly word it? How could he say it without it sounding like a lame excuse? He sighed. He couldn't. "Q," His voice sounded very much defeated. "I am quite fond of you. I grew quiet fond of you early on, and that frightened me. So," He broke eye contact. He looked down. "So I treated you horribly in hopes that you would stay away-in hopes that I could forget about my feelings for you."

The silence that descended was deafening. Picard knew that if he hadn't had an artificial heart it would have been pounding against his ribs almost painfully. His stomach twisted and he had the urge to flee. It was to quite. He was to vulnerable. Not that fleeing would do him any good. The being he'd hurt was far superior than himself. He swallowed in attempt to moisten his parched mouth and dry throat. He blinked and jerked slightly when the other man approached quickly. Standing directly in front of him. No. He wouldn't runaway. He stood his ground, but refused to look up to meet the taller mans brown gaze. They were so close he couldn't even see Q's feet. All he could see was the red of Q's false star fleet uniform.

Q gazed down at the smaller man with a contemplative if not totally relaxed expression upon his face. He reached for the others chin and gently grasped it in his long fingers tilting the other mans head back so that they were face to face. "Look at me." He said quietly. The hazel eyes of the other man shifted slightly but did not look at him. He tilted the others chin up a little farther. "Look at me Mon Capitan!" he said sternly but gently. Finally those wayward hazel eyes met his and he couldn't help but smile slightly. He knew the fear that the captain was feeling. He understood it. He'd been mortal once after all. It was not a pleasant feeling, though Q couldn't help but feel that the human deserved to squirm a little. Of course that may have just been his superiority complex kicking in. He leaned down nearly grazing the shorter mans ear with his lips. "Vous avez enfin avoué, mon amour." He whispered quietly.

Picard shuddered slightly, holding his breath a bit. Q had a horrible habit of getting in his personal space. Worse still he had the horrible habit of whispering in his ear in that _melted-chocolate-velvet_ voice of his. Let alone whispering in French. He felt his breathing deepen just slightly. It was barely noticeable, but he didn't doubt that the taller man noticed.

"I'm sorry Q. I don't care-do whatever you want to do to me but please leave my ship and crew alone." He pleaded quietly as the entity eased himself around his smaller frame till Picard could feel the others body heat against his back. He'd never noticed before, but Q did in fact give off body heat. Quite a bit of it the captain noted as he felt his skin flush with the heat. Did the Q actually give off such heat or was it merely Q's attempt to be more human appearing?

"Toujours votre équipage. Toujours votre vaisseau." The entity breathed against his ear. And that warm breath was most definitely real.

Q couldn't help but grin to himself when he felt the smaller male shiver slightly. It would be to easy to take Picard's feelings and dash them to pieces. But no. Q wouldn't do that. He'd waited far to long for Picard to admit to his feelings. He wasn't going to "shoot himself in the foot" so to speak. He smoothly wrapped his arms around the other mans shoulders and chest, tilting his head and pressing a kiss to the shell of the pink round ear. This earned him a sharp inhale from the man in his arms. Very nice.

"Q-Q Q. What are you doing?" Picard stuttered slightly, though still managing to keep that very in control, in charge air to his voice. Q loved that voice. It was so very _mignon._

"I'm doing exactly what I want Mon Capitan."

Picard flushed his eyes widening just slightly. This was **not** what he expected from Q. Not at all.

"You did say I could did you not Jean-Luc?" Q said as he switched to the other ear and began kissing it very slightly. Nibbling on the crest and worrying the lobe between his teeth. Picard swallowed again.

"Y-Yes I did say that." He admitted quietly. There was after all no point in lying.

Q hummed to himself before spinning the other man around and locking gazes with him. He smiled faintly at the flushed, worried if not slightly clueless look on the others face. Jean-Luc was no fool. No virgin either. He'd kissed both me and women. But none of that mattered anymore. Q gently took the others chin between his fingers again and smiled warmly if not slightly mischievously down at the captain.

"You haven't lived until you've been loved by a Q." He teased before leaning his head down and pressing his lips to the humans.

Picard's eyes fluttered closed after a moment and he merely focused on the sensation of Q's lips pressed to his. Those slender lips, which were so often turned upwards in grins or smirks, were so very soft and warm. He wondered if perhaps it was merely for his comfort that Q appeared to feel so real to him. But after a moment when Q pressed a little harder he found that he really didn't care.

The captain parted his lips and Q gladly slid his tongue into the mouth he knew yet had never explored. He knew every inch of Jean-Luc and yet he'd given the human his space. That was all over. Jean-Luc was his. He'd explore every inch. And he would never let Jean-Luc die. Never.

Q broke the kiss and gazed down with a slight smile at the flushed man. Those pink lips were so enticing. "I'll ruin you for all others Jean-Luc."

Picard did not doubt that one bit.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So it is very short. Very plot-less. Very vague and poorly written. All well. I've never been a good writer. I just enjoy writing because it is a great stress reliever.<p> 


End file.
